Cynder s Lonely Adventure
by Veneficia The Undead Dragoness
Summary: Cynder woke up in a deserted wasteland didnt know where she was didnt know where spyro was. Then she saw something about 10 feets before her. And Special thanks to Starduster The Dragoness she have helped me out alot
1. Chapter 1

Cynder`s Lonely Adventure

Chapter

1

The lonely wasteland

I woke up in a deserted wasteland, sand and hot air sweeping around me. I was dizzy as heck and something was wet under me, it was very uncomfortable. I closed my eyes concentrating on what had just happened, then I remembered, Spyro and I had attacked Malefor. I groaned and opened my eyes, a throbbing headache shattering my senses.

"What am I doing in a water pond?" I lifted my head and peered around, my vision slightly blurred.

"Spyro, we saved the world," I said with a calm sweet voice, expecting a reply. Nobody answered me and I suddenly realized that nobody was there, fear swept over me.

"Spyro!" I screamed with a frantic voice, but once again nobody answered me, the silence digging into me like a cruel twisted dagger.

"I guess I need to find him then," I groaned to myself slightly annoyed and painfully aware of the pain vibrating in my entire body. When I was about to stand I fell to the ground, a great pain cutting through my left leg, making me unable to catch my breath or move. I scrunched up my face and looked down, I saw a deep wound. Suddenly it hit me what the 'water pond' was, it was a pond of my own blood.

"Someone help, please!" I screamed in desperation in the wasteland, my voice eaching around me. No answer.

"Hmmm...I guess I need to try to walk, its a better option than starve to death," I thought stretching my front paw before me, preparing to heave myself up.

Suddenly a voice echoed from nowhere, "Oh, no you don't, you're not going anywhere, young dragoness." I peered up, my eyes blinking furiously against the sunlight, a form of a dragon slowly appeared in my vision.

"Oh great, now I need to fight someone with a damaged leg, can this day get any better," I groaned sarcastically as I laid in my great pond of blood.

"Ha-ha, I am not going to fight any one," the mysterious voice laughed, it sounded like a dragoness' voice.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked the mysterious voice.

"I am here to aid you Miss Dragoness," the dragoness said, she stood right in the front of me. The dragoness was a gleaming white with bright red chest scales. Her horns were not much different from my own and the tail blade looked like a scythe, a deadly weapon. When I looked into the dragoness' purple eyes I saw her sadness that she seemed to tried to push away. I never asked about it, I didn't want to seems pushy and I had only just her. She was bringing a bowl of water balancing on her head and had some bandage and some red crystals in a smaller bowl in her right paw, the sight was slightly comical as she stumbled towards me. She started to wash my wound the she made some dust from the red crystals before she put on the bandage on my left leg, the pain immediately started to fade and I felt my strength returning.

"My name is Cynder. Its really kind of you to take care of a stranger like me," I commented as she wrapped the bandage around me foreleg.

"Oh no problem, Cynder, everything for those that need help. My name is Snowfla…," the dragoness paused as a tear slid down her face. I knew then that was something was wrong so I decided to try my luck and ask.

"Is something wrong?" I looked deeply into her purple eyes, the hurt in them seemed great. The dragoness quickly answered with a sob and rubbed away another tear that was threatening to come.

"It's nothing it had just been a hard day and, yeah, my name is Snowflake," she said in a slightly a nervous voice.

"Well, Snowflake, you're a great doctor, I feel a little better already! Is it any village near?" I asked her, as I slowly lifted started to lift from the pool of blood.

"Well there's a village about one mile from here." She still sounded nervous. Now my curiosity was burning inside me and I had totally forgotten Spyro was missing by that time. Snowflake helped me up from the large pond of blood and gave me some support to walk with her right wing as she stood to my right. When had walk for what felt like ten minutes I fell to the ground, exhausted and sweating, it was really hot. Snowflake urged me to carry on and after a five minute rest we started moving again. Twenty minutes later we were outside the city, tall trees on either side of the gate as vine twisted around the metal structure. I heard a many voice talking and I understood one them although I was still dizzy from the loss of so much blood.

"Snowflake who's your companion?" I looked up to the city gate seeing a shadow watching us, I gulped.

"Well, Mister, this is Cynder I found her a mile outside the city she has a really large wound at her left leg. She needs to get some sleep she is really tired. I nodded dumbly. The shadow looked down at me and then glanced at the wasteland.

"Oh come on, you know how cold it is outside here at nigth, she needs somewhere in here to sleep!" Snowflake argued, seeing him eyeing Cynder and the wasteland. "I had guessed we could try something new."

"Well I suppose so, but we cannot take excessive risks…" The voice said when he was stopped by Snowflake interrupting again.

"But we can't let her just laying outside to freeze or starve to death!" Snowflake growled.

"Okay, okay, we will let her in, but just for a week or something so she can stabilize her wound." He paused before continuing, "But if she tries something you will get the punishment for it. Understood Snowflake and, you, young dragoness?" I nodded slightly.

"Cynder don't you _d__a__r__e_ do something bad!" Snowflake whispered to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

2

Razor Sand and a golden friendship

I was standing outside the gate with Snowflake hoping that the shadow would let us in when I suddenly felt extremely dizzy. I fell to the ground with a hard thud and passed out. The next thing I knew I woke up in some dark place, the air was humid and sticky. I didn't know where I was or how I could be standing upright without any help. Even the pain in my leg seemed to almost be gone. Amidst all my confused thoughts I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Cynder, I am resting in peace here with Ignitus, but I will always love you and always be with you. Be strong Cynder and maybe one day we will meet each other again. Bye for now."

I woke up sweating and breathing hard. Someone was standing by me.

"Cy…r b…" Someone said to me with some desperation, but it was just a blur.

"Huh? Where am I, Spyro, is that you?" I answered, rolling onto my side. I opened my eyes and shot upwards from a bed. I fell to the hard wooden floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for scaring you like that, Cynder! I really didn't mean to do it, but you see its breakfast and I thought you were hungry," Snowflake quickly explained.

"Huh? Oh, you didn't scare me at all," I answered laying on the floor.

"Well, okay, then let me help you up and see what you want for breakfast." Snowflake helped me up from my awkward position on the ground.

"I have some dried meet and I think I have some fruits...I am not sure let me check." Snowflake walked around the room opening some drawers and peering into them.

"Well I take whatever that is on the menu I am starving!" I grinned leaning against the bed, my stomach growling as if agreeing with me. Snowflake slammed the drawer shut and glanced around the room.

"Oh, wait," She said looking at me, her white cheeks burning red as she blushed, "I ate it all myself when you fell asleep." Snowflake bit into her claw and looked around the room.

"Just wait here and I will get us something to eat, anything special that you like?" She asked picking up a coarse, brown, leather bag.

"Food just get something that is eatable and I am happy!" I smirked.

"Okay just…" The dragoness paused and stared at me, "Cynder, you are standing without any help! Are you sure you shouldn't lay in the bed and let me heal your wound?" Snowflakes voice was laced with concern.

"Actually, right now I don't feel any pain in my leg and I would love to see your town," I eagerly told her.

"Are you sure you can walk as far as that?" She questioned, her eyes scanning me.

"Yup, and I think you will know if it hurts," I chuckled as I gazed down at my leg, knowing full well I would make a lot of drama if it suddenly did pain me. When we walked outside her house my mouth hung ajar as I stared at the millions of building, fountains, parks, trees, roads.

"Wow." That was all I managed to whisper I was so awe struck, this was a town almost as big as Warfang.

"Welcome to Razor Sand. Let's go to the market district now," Snowflake said, motioning left toward another part of the city.

"Sure!" I excited turned around and headed in that direction. Suddenly a thought struck me, this dragoness was my only friend I had. I glanced at her, surely there was something I could do to show how much her friendship meant to me.

"Snowflake, I want you to have this," I commented as I unlocked the metal bracelet from around my foreleg and handed it to her.

"But, Cynder, why...why should I have this bracelet its one of your…" She tried to continue but I interrupted her.

"Shh, take it, it is a sign of our friendship." I pressed it into her paws, and smiled sweetly.

"I—I don't know what to say!" I saw the tears starting to flow out of her eyes.

"Oh, no! Don't cry, please, don't cry!" I gasped, wondering what on earth I had just done wrong. I quickly looked around for something to change the subject.

"Can we go to the market now, um, before something else happens, friend?" I said as I patted her encouragingly on the back.

"Okay," Snowflake sniffed, "I mean sure!" She rubbed her eyes and smiled. I returned the expression and walked toward the market, my stomach demanding that I hurry up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

3

Faceless creatures

"Well, do you want something for breakfast, Cyn?" Snowflake asked as she turned to me, her purple eyes bright and smiling.

"Why are you still asking? I would love some!" I exclaimed. I laughed and turned left then saw a cute little necklace that should match perfectly with Snowflake's white scales. It could be the perfect thing to cheer her up.

"What is it that you liked again?" Snowflake asked, knocking my out of my thought pattern.

"Oh yeah, never mind take whatever you want." I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay then we will take dried turkey if you don't have any problem with it." Snowflake licked her lips.

"No, not at all, it will be great.," I lied.

"Turkey of everything you can find at a market...and it had to be turkey," I whispered to myself.

After our little shopping hour when we were home, I ate and ate as if I had never seen food before. Soon I was bulging and couldn't eat a drop more.

"Here, friend, I want you to have this. "

=FLASHBACK=

"Okay lets head back home now. " Snowflake called, tossing the bag of meat over her shoulder.

"You head back home I still got one thing to do," I said, shooing her off.

"Okay, okay, I am preparing the food at home, you do know where my homes is, right?" Snowflake asked. I groaned and pushed her away.

"Yes, I do, no go!" I playfully shouted as I pointed away.

"Bye for now, Cyn. " Snowflake waves before scampering off.

"Bye!" I called after her.

"Okay, now where is that cute little necklace?" I turned around, my leg braces and neck choker gleaming in the sunlight. I walked to the shop and peered in the window. There was a necklace, it was two shiny gold pieces twisted around each other so they formed a necklace with a weak flaming purple gem in the middle of it.

= END OF FLASHBACK=

"Oh Cynder you shouldn't have gotten this...it is just so..." She burst into tears.

"What is with this girl and crying!" I muttered to myself.

"Oh come on, I brought this to cheer you up, what did I do wrong?" I said, wanting to continue, but I was interrupted.

"This is the most kind thing someone has ever done for me!" She sobbed, hugging me.

"Oh dear this is going to be a long day," I said with a sarcastic smile. Snowflake just rubbed her eyes and sniffed, a weak smile playing on her lips.

"There you go miss sunshine," I sarcastically laughed, playfully punching her shoulder.

"Thanks for cheering me up Cynder," Snowflake commented.

"No proble… Ahhhhh!" I screamed in pain, then there was darkness.

I woke up in a new pond of blood with snowflake laying on me with a great scare on her thigh. It was dripping blood all over me and when I was looking around I realized that we was laying at one of the main streets. Large piles of corpses were laying everywhere around me and houses were burning. Some kind of large creature was walking forward to one of the piles that was laying next to me. He dragged some of the corpses and threw them on the pile before he lit a torch and threw it on them, making a huge blaze in the middle of the street. The creature seemed to be alone so I thought when he got closer I would try to kill it. A bit later when he was dragging some corpses near the pile I was laying in. Right before he could light the torch I bit into its leg. Growling in pain as he fell to the ground. As quickly as possible I dragged Snowflake out the pile. I swiped my tail over the monster's neck and at the same time tried to wake Snowflake.

"Huh? W-where am I?" Snowflake groaned, confused.

"No time to talk!" I interrupted, dragging her to her feet. I glanced over to the creature I killed. It was some kind of faceless warrior with a red bandage over his thigh and some kind of black cloth trousers with a strange sword.

I took a bandage that was laying in the street and wrapped it over Snowflake's wound as I helped her up.

"Okay Snowflake we need to focus on one thing and that is how the heck we can open that gate!" I shouted, pointed at the metal structure.

"Cynder I don't think we have to focus at that," she giggled, nodding at the gate, it was actually wide open. I glared at it, my cheek burning red from embarrassment.

"Oh, What a surprise, maybe we still got a chance to get away alive after all."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

4

Shadowstep

We had just lit a fire in a cave somewhere near the city there we hope the creatures wouldn't find us. The orange light danced on the stone walls increasing the loneliness in the silent cave. I gulped, fearing to close my eyes lest a monster jumped from the shadows.

"Okay, Snowflake, what happened after I had passed out?" My voice shook slightly and I could feel myself shaking, I was bitterly cold and still somewhat scared.

She didn't answer she just sat and watched a small light somewhere in the direction of the city. As though I was telepathic I knew exactly what she was thinking. I walked forward to her and covered her back with my wing as a hug and gave her some company. I tried to smile but instead my eyes filled with tears. I knew it was hopeless to comfort her when I was in a mood such as the one I was already in. I sighed and turned around toward the fire. I groaned and collapsed to the ground, my very bones aching and sore. I shut my eyes and immediately sleep came, a deep refreshing sleep...

I woke up a few hours later, my mind was alert and my heart beat accelerating, Snowflake was screaming in pain cause of the wound in her thigh. I got up was nuzzled her softly like a worried mother.

"Shh, its okay, Snowflake, I shall see if I can find some red gems...I won't be too far away. Just wait here," I comforted. I skipped out the cave, wide awake and wide awake.

"Okay," She whispered in a weak voice as my shadow disappeared into the night.

It did not take long for my to find the gems. I spotted them just under a group of berry trees and I carefully dug them out the ground. Soon I had a good pile and I returned to the cave. When I got to the cave later I was shocked to see the sight before me.

"No!" I screamed in terror and ran forwards. Snowflake was strung up into the wall, two large metal spikes buried deep within her wings. I took her pulse and found out that it was extremely low. With tears in my eyes pulled out the spikes from her wings. I smashed the gems to dust and tried to heal her wound, slowly they started to heal. Suddenly I realized that I can't leave her alone just in case something that that happened again.

Next morning I was still awake and at my guard. I was sleepy eyed and yawning because for whole night I heard someone say something behind me in low, long whispers and groans.

"Cynder my fate was sealed but you broke the seal before death arrived I will always be grateful for that, thanks." Snowflake whispered her eyes still closed and her breathing shallow.

"You would have done the same for me," I said looking to the sky, the sun slowly rising and forming red, purple, pink and gold clouds. "I think we need to move sooner than later, while we still have some cover of darkness."

"Okay, can you give me one more day to rest then we will leave," Snowflake groaned and tucked her head under her wings. I sighed, Snowflake didn't seem to realized that I wanted to move out that day. I looked down at her, maybe it was for the best that she didn't move. Just behind Snowflake I spotted a letter. Ii was half concealed in dirt and small stone. I walked up to it and yanked it from the soil causing dust to few everywhere. I coughed and waved my hand in the air, scattering the dust particles. The dust settled and I sat down next to Snowflake to read the message.

_Last warning. Shadowstep _

_If you don't kill Cynder and Snowflake, is this last time you breathe, you disgusting creature. _

_Understood ?_

"Hmm, Snowflake, do you know who someone called Shadowstep is?" I asked her. She lifted her head and shook it. Then suddenly her eyes widened and her pupil became small dots.

"I am Shadowstep and now I am here. Hahahahahaha!" Did I heard a dark voice evilly laugh from somewhere in the cave.

"Look out, Cynder, to your right!" Snowflake screamed, pointing behind me. I

I turned my face to the right as fast as I heard her scream. I saw the creature that looked like the one I killed in the village, but this one had a giant sword that he swiped over my chest. I felt a wave of nausea sweep over me and I roared in pain. I spat some blood on the cave floor, the strange red substance seeping into the dirt. I dove into a shadow dive and appeared behind the creature.

"Check behind you," I snarled. As he did a U-turn I swiped my tail blade and chopped he's neck. I watched as his now lifeless form dropped to the ground.

I fell to the floor almost right after he did. There was darkness and silence for a long time.

I woke up next to Snowflake with a bandage over my chest. I didn't feel any pain in my chest or left leg and Snowflake's wings were healed. I lifted my heavy head and peered around. A shadow was sitting next to the camp fire.

"You! What are you doing awake? you should still be resting!" The shadow scolded as he looked at me. I saw what he looked like he had a white mask with 3 stripes over the right eye and a smiling mouth. He also wore a black cloak. I could bet that he was a bounty hunter.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

5

To the dead and back

.

I guess you and the young dragoness needed some help," he paused and looked at me, "Aren't you Cynder The Terror of the Skies?" He asked me.

"Yes," I answered shakily. "I was the Terror of the Skies, but...but not anymore! Now I am just Cynder," I added with determination.

"Okay, I was just wondering. By the way, how much is your life and the life of your friend worth to you?" He asked me, pointing with an arrow at Snowflake.

"Put that thing away from my friend!" I shouted as I spat some more blood on the floor. My eyes were bright with anger.

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it, I poisoned you when you were resting. I have the antidote here." He lifted up a glowing green bottle from the inside of his cloak.

"What the heck are you?" I asked as my wounds started to bleed more than ever. I felt dizzy, but I still stood up, struggling to keep my balance.

"That's not important. So how much can you pay for the antidote?" He asked, grinning and then packing into evil laughter.

"How about a thousand..." I lied. I didn't have any money, but he didn't know that.

"Sure, Hand it over and you will get your antidote." He said stretching out his paw.

"Great, I didn't think that he wanted his money first," I whispered to myself.

"I am getting annoyed here!" He rose to his feet and glared at me. "Oh right, you don't have any money." He snickered.

"How did you know?" I snarled.

"I know many things about you, Cynder." his voice echoed and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"How about that you give me your necklace, Cynder." He commented. I gasped and drew my paw over my neck.

"Can I even think about I giving him the necklace, it is my last memory of Spyro?" I asked myself.

"No!" Is shouted, suddenly a wave of dizziness swept over me and I collapsed to the ground, and there was more darkness.

"Welcome home sweetie," I heard a voice say, it was almost like my own only little deeper.

"Where am I? I asked confused. I opened my eyes, but everything was just a blur.

"Home with me here in heaven."

"No I can't. I can't be dead!" I gasped as my tears started to flow.

"Well you have a choice stay here with me and Spyro to rest in peace or you can go back to your old painful life. The choice is yours." She told me.

"I want to go back. Back to my life, I want to live!" I cried, tears running down my face, I didn't even realized what I was saying.

"As you wish my child." The voice suddenly vanished.

I felt something wet dripping in my face.

"Cy..er, Cyn..r, Cynder." I heard a worried voice sob before opening my eyes. I realized that Snowflake was crying. I was laying on her knee and she was miserable.

"I am alright," I whispered to her.

"You...you are alive!" She shrieked, her face instantly turning into an expression of absolute joy.

"Yep but it is kind of hurting in my chest," I groaned.

"Oh yeah, the nice guy was helping you when you passed out, I think, but I didn't know why he was doing it or why he even here," she explained.

I noticed that something was wrong. I drew my paw to my neck feeling that something was missing. My eyes widened in fear and sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter

6

-Snowflake my my necklace it is gone. He toke it, He toke my necklace the last memory of spyro. did i say as tears started to flow.

Snowflake just remaind silent as i saw her sadness come back as a tear slid down her face.

-Cynder, You know the time we first meet. the tears started to flow

-Yes, what about it ? i asked

- I have never meet someone this nice in my whole life. I have never felt happiness before. only pain. I am someone that have harvested life mecry less. I am a true demon and i am sorry. she said before i felt something sharp going threw my body. i watched my stomach as i saw a schyte looking tail blade cuting threw my body

- Why you dont ne... did i say as i passed out again. I woke up in the cave nobody there just a bloody note. i had a hole rigth threw my stomach but didnt feel any pain it didnt bleed or something but it was descusting to watch it. i walked forwards to the note. when i watched the note it said.

Cynder, Dear freind if you read this i probaly are miles away. I did the wound for your own safety i dont want anyone to die anymore cause the fate that awaits me is probaly more worse then death it self. this is the last time we meet live a good life. from Shadowstep. A paw was marked in blood at the letter.

- No no no it cant be snowflake is is Shadowstep. but who is he then ? did i asked as i watched the cropse that was laying in then caves end.

- I need to get her back i cant let her go back to her terible master. A tear slid down my face.

I flew for days and weeks until one day in some kind of forest when i first saw some kind of creature walking on all four. A strong dark energy cuted threw my body i felt so cold. So cold so my wings wasnt able to move. i crashed down in a tree i scrashed up my new stabilizaed wound and started to bleed it was differnt this time cause i felt pain this time.

- Ouch. why does it start bleeding now before it didnt well any how i need to get going if i wanna catch up whit her. did i say to myself as i was holding a paw on my stomach as the blood driped at the ground. it was really cold i just felt for dying in that forest.

- Ohh how matching. I saw some red gems just growing in a cave inn not long from my crash. After i had made the gems to dust i ran straigth in hope of finding Snowflake

I felt a dark power south east of me.

- I guess its that way i shall go. Did i say before i did a turn.

- There it is. Can that really be Snowflake? Did i say to myself as i laid down in a bush near a small road.

The creature looked like a dragon. Purple eyes, Black scale, and some kind of silver colered chest scale. the wing did have same coler as her chest. and she had some kind of eigth pointing blood red star at her left back leg. She had a schyte looking tail blade so it must be Snowflake did i thougth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

7

Dark side of Snowflake

- Didnt you read my message Cynder. I thougth i made it obvious that you would not follow me. Did a voice telling me from the inside.

I felt something sharp that riped up my skin on my chest's left side making it bleed. I didnt want to figth her but didnt have any choice it was her or me.

I spitted some poisen at my tail blade before i turned and looked Snowflake rigth in her eyes before i swept my tail blade over her chest making her bleed very much and the poisen didnt do it better. as Snowflake felt to the ground a tear slid down my face.

- Finish me, finish my life here and now I dont wanna live, I dont deserve to live, Nobody want me to live. I just spread darkness and death. She screamd as she spitted up some blood and breathed deeply.

- I cant finish you. You are my freind. I said

- I dont have any freinds. A demon like me cant have any freinds. she answeard as a tear of blood slid down her face.

- No you are not a demon not the nice dragoness i knowed. You are the one who think you are a demon but who was it that helped me in the wasteland, Who gave me a bed? It was you Snowflake whit out you I shoud be a dead dragoness. So you are not a demon you are more of an angel! I screamd at her.

- Not the true Snowflake, The ture Snowflake doesnt have any mercy. She said as she puked up some more blood

- I will help you and then you and me shall get that guy who toke my necklace. I said calm

- No, I need to return to my master. She said.

- Are you mad? You cant go back to someone who wants you dead! I screamed to her.

- Its that or we both get punsihed. she answeard.

- If you are going I going whit you. I told her.

- Aaaarrrghhhh! She screamd in pain.

- Oh blasted. Forgot about that i have give you a huge poisened wound. Red gems, Where can i get red gems? I said in fustrated and paniked voice.

Snowflake pointed weak to the rigth and she was right it was a huge crystal field there. Her black scale started to turn white, Her silver chest started to turn into red and the eigth pointing star disepeard.

- I tried to kill you and you are still want to heal me cynder i dont know what to say, You saw my dark side when i think of something that pains my inner it happen so try to dont remaind me of it. She said whit a thankful voice.

5 hours later after they had some rest and snowflake had recoverd.

- I will tell you what have made me this. But it can take sometime. Snowflake said as she sat up rigth.

- Yea, I really want an explainasion for all this.

- Well where shall I start? I grew up in a cave somewhere in a dessert, When I still was a kid The Lady Of Fear, Veneficia sended her trops for killing my parents cause they where the only dragon she knew could defeat her. My dad offerd him self. I saw the tears in her eyes. I did tell her to stop telling the story if it was to painful for her to remeber all of it but she continued after a sob and some rubbing in her eyes. where was I oh yea. To set me and my mom to saftey but it wasnt enough, Veneficia tracked us her self and finished the job, She was just about to kill me but she didnt. I was taken to her lair that takes room in a different world, The gateway to that world is somewhere in the frozen tundra in the north. I was traind to kill and dont leave any one in life. No Mercy No Sorrows. Did Veneficia allways say, Evry time I killed I cried, Evry time I creid and showed mercy to the weak I was punished. My punish was allways kill or torture someone that stood near me. Thats why I realese my darkness evry time I think of something that is a to painful memory. She told me as her scale started to turn black again. but it returned to white almost dirrectely.

- And after that day my parrents was killed I swore to have my revange at Veneficia and her damn cult. but I cant have my revange at Veneficas body but maybee her spirit, You know Cynder Veneficia is dead. But her spirit is still alive and I was about to return to her before you stoped me.


	8. Chapter 8

N/A I Wish I was a Dragoness it would be soooooooooooo Cooooooooooooooool :D

Chapter

8

-So you say that we shall revange your mom and dad, By elimnate the whole cult plus that vennefica no venafica. I said

-Veneficias spirit yes. Did Snowflake interrupt me.

- Well, You saved my life. So I guess I need to follow you to the end. I said as I pulled on a fish at a stick and held it over the camp fire.

The moons stod as high as it could and the stars was there as allways. My eyes rolled from the skies to my fish and then at Snowflake that was sleeping. I poked Snowflake whit the stick after I finished my dinner. She didnt do anything. She just said

- What is it mom, I am not hungrey give me 10 minutes and I will be up again.

- N`aww she is dreaming about her mother I guess I dont gonna wake her. I whipred to myself.

I used my wind element for put out the fire. before I pushed a bush over the fire place. Then I walked forward to Snowflake and maked my self comfortable at the ground after I time I felt into a deep comfortable sleep.

- Cynder wake up. wake up Cynder. I heard a sweet voice that I had hear before.

- Snowflake?

- Who is that? Open your eyes and you will see who I am.

I opend my eyes and got shocked when I saw that warm freindly smile. Hes purple skin was so shiny. I was so happy so the tears started to flow as a river of happyness.

- Spyro, I have missed you so much how long have I been laying here.

- I dont know. I woke up five minutes ago I think.

- So Snowflake was just a part of a dream. I said as the happyness tears stoped to flow and a small tear of blood slid down my face and my happy voice started to sound sader and sader for evry minute that passed away.

- Cynder, Oh my god you are bleeding in your face and why are so sad we have beted the crap out of malefor and the world is saved.

- No, It`s just that I had just met a new freind. And now whitout waring I am here. But I guess dreams doesnt last forever.

- Yup, Cynder dreams doesnt last forever and the same is it about freindship. Spyros voice started to change it started to sound more like a demon he started to transform hes scale started to crack and bleed it was terrefinding. I started to cry before I woke up next to Snowflake. The sun had just start to rise.

- It was just a dream and Snowflake is there next to me. Shall I wake her?

- Snowflake, Snowflake.

No sign

- Snowflake I got turkey here.

She jumped up from the ground and over me screaming

- Turkey !

- Just kiding, Snowflake I just want to start our long adveture.

- But breakfast I am hungrey. She said looking me in the eyes whit a playful smile.

- I guess you are rigth Snowflake. I said looking up in the sky wondering how Spyro and Mom has it in heaven.

- What are you looking at Cynder?

- Huh. Ohh nothing. I said as I looked her in the eyes.

- Okey, Lets go and get something eat able.

Something rasled in some bushes not far from our camp.

- Blasted no more of that kind of creatures again. Did I hope.

Out from the bush a male creature come walking in some kind of white armor, a white cloak and a helmet, the helmet was white and had a Gold cross in the midle and one wing on each side of the helm. The cloak had a Red cross that covered whole the cloak. And the armor was just a regular white plate armor.

- Freind or enemy. I asked

- You young dragoness is the one who tell me if you are unholy, natural or holy. He said whit a human sounding voice as he took he`s rigth hand under the cloak

- Natural I guess.

- Have you ever slain any one who has not even touch you.

- Yes or no or I dont know if it counts.

- If what doesnt counts?

- No.. nothing.

- Okay. I guess I am freind then. as He took out the hand again.

- Well do you wanna join us on our trip. And Cynder I am hungrey. Snowflake come and interupted our conversation.

- Here you go young dragoness. The knigth pulled up a whole deer from inside of hes cloak.

- Are you some kind of mage. I asked the knigth.

- Nope, but if you where rigth equipment its no problem to walk around whit a deer inside your cloak.

- Hmm. How can I be sure it isnt poisenus. I asked him

Snowflake just jumped on the deer and started to eat.

- Thish ish good chynder tesht some.

- You see young dragoness, Its not poisen in it. Maybee if you where allergic to spices. And why would a messager of the god use poisen my work is to earse evry single evil from this world.

- Well I guess it isnt poisenus then as it didnt happen any thing to my less smart freind. But can you excuse me and my freind for a little while.

- Sure, I wait here and take some rest.

I smacked Snowflake in the neck freindly as she was laying over the boar.

- Okey, But you know its rude to walk around and smack pepoles in the neck when they are eating.

- Yes, But I think this is more important then that deer.

- Okey okey I am coming. She said as she broke of the left fore leg and puted in her mouth.

The knight was laying and sleeping.

- Okey Cynder what is the menig of this important talk.

- I dont trust that knight at all, You and I know that we both has our dark side And when that knight see what we can become he wont be Mr. Freindly knight any more.

- True, true. But what are you planing on to do.

- I dont know yet. But the longer he stay. The more unsafe will we get. So if we kill him here he wont be a larger problem.

- Why do we allways need to kill. I dont want to kill anyone more. She screamed at me whit a voice that even scared me. Her scale started to turn black her eye balls disepeard in a red fog that covered them. The red eigth pointing star came back.

N/A How will this go. Will The knight kill them both. will Cynder become her dark side to? Thx for reading


	9. Chapter 9

N/a this chapter will be shorter then the another, Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter

9

Darkness and Dreams

- Snowflake, now isnt the time to be thinking of painful memories.

- I Ca.. Cant contr... control my... my self ! she screamd at me as she was laying at the ground and scratched her over the eyes whit her paws. Tears started to flow from her eyes and blood started to flow from her new created wounds.

I started to panic wondering what I should do.

- Calm down Cynder, Calm the fuck down or you will end up dead. I said to my self in the head.

- Get away from me Cynder. She screamd whit her normal voice.

- No, Stay here Cynder, The Hell I will let you deal whit has just begun. Snowflake said whit a more demonic voice said.

- Please Cynder run I beg you! She said whit her normal voice .

- Stay here and you will be allright, My child. A warm voice said in my head.

I just stod there as Snowflake was laying on the ground screaming in pain as she fight her dark side.

- Mom, Is that you? I said in my head

- Yes, Sweetie.

- What shall I do?

- Just let me take care of your pain. A demonic voice said

I started to lose my vision. And I felt a great pain cutting threw me.

- Mom I am coming to you now.

- The time is not here yet.

I heard a great scream and then I just saw 2 blury Shadows figthing one that stood on all four whit tail and one large one standing on 2 legs whit something in its both hand. Then all went black.

I woke up sitting around a table whit Snowflake on the another side of the table. It was a large cooked boar in the front of me on a silver plate.

- Cynder why arnt you eating?

- Ohh I dont know. well I am a kind of hungrey.

- Then start eating.

I started to eat. When I was finished I felt some weird feeling inside of my stomach. I looked down and saw larves eating themselves out of my stomach as I passed out.

N/a How will this go for Cynder, Snowflake and The mystic knigth. Love rewiews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter

10

- Where am I? I had the worst headache Whole my head where pudding, I was dizzy and evrything was blury.

-Ohh you are awake miss dragoness. Cinder, Cyndar no Cynder I belive your name is. A male voice said that I didnt reconized.

- Who are you where is Snowflake?... AAAAARRGGH... I felt a great pain in my chest.

- Calm down, Dont do so the seams crack.

- Whaaaaa... I got seams.

- Yes, You are terribeled wounded may I ask what that have happen to you?

- Where is Snowflake?

- I beleive that terrible creature that atacked you and her toke her.

- What? Have we been atacke... You f**king morrons! I screamed at them as I rised.

- What are you doing?

- Non of your problem. Evry part in my body hurted it was hard to walk. evry thing was still blury but some off the dizzyness was gone.

I walked forward I realized that I was in some kind of hostpital. A shadow walked forward to me trying to stop me. I didnt care and used voilence to keep going. I used my claws and hitted the shadow that tried to stop me. Then I screamd at him confuesd

- Where is she!

- Who are you talking about. A female voice said.

- Snowflake!

- Please I beg you dont hurt me I got childs.

- Does it seem like I care. I said as I drove my tail rigth through her.

I started to run forward, no know where I was going.

Yelling

- Snowflake.

My sigth started to come back to normal. I didnt think of my wounds that maid evry singel step thousends of times harder.

no one in the hostpital came out alive whit out me. Nobody knew where or who Snowflake was so I didnt see the need of them in life.

I was in a small village in the some kind of forest, The gaurds where coming to stop me.

- Snowflake where are you! I screamed as I stod outside the hostpital entrance whit bloody paws and bloody tail crying.

Just when that word came out of my mouth evry thing just stoped the whole world just stood still.

- Snowflake is not here and you wont see her again if you dont do something soon, Cynder. Something whisperd in my ears.

- Where is she? She is the only thing I got left in this world.

- If I said where she was you would ruin the fun. A dark voice whisperd in my ear again as it dissepeard in the air.

The world started to spin again. The gaurds started to run againts me.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A I dont think I shall continue this story. Tell pm or rewiew and tell me what you think.

Chapter

10

The gaurds started to come closer to me and prepared their weapons.

- Shit its to many to figth. I need to reatreat. I whispread to my self

I rised my wings and started to fly north. When I reached the tree tops I felt something Sharp cuting threw my left wing.

- Damn, What shall I do. Use all the powers I have left or just let them take me. I whispred to myself.

- What can I loose on use up all my powers. I will die any way.

N/a If I dont continue this story. Thx to evrybody that have read it maybee you will see me make a new story later or maybee contiue Byeeeeee for now


End file.
